Monster Harry- prologue
by Kithrin
Summary: this is going to be prologue to a series of fics where Harry will be a Monster-girl, I'm doing it as a separate fic so I don't just copy paste it for each one. Current Monster girls planned are dragon, elf, Shirohebi, and Anubis, slightly modified from the Monster girl Encyclopedia.


Monster Harry- prologue

Important note: this is going to be prologue to a series of fics where Harry will be a Monster-girl, I'm doing it as a separate fic so I don't just copy paste it for each one. Current Monster girls (Mgs) planned are dragon, elf, Shirohebi, and Anubis, slightly modified from the Monster girl Encyclopedia. I will think about any suggestions given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On July 31st, in the cupboard of a house,, looking like every other house on the street, was a six year old boy. The boy was malnourished, and had many bruises from his cousin underneath his clothing. He was holding a battered brass ring, with an empty jewel setting he found at the playground. The Petunia had taken a look at it and 'generously' let him have it.

Looking at the sole possession he owned that could be considered a 'luxury' he closed his hand around it hard enough for the jewel setting to draw blood.

Now normally this would mean nothing, but in this case, the ring housed a genie, whom awoke from it's rest by the blood.

The genie appeared in a flash of plaid light. He stood about a foot tall if he wasn't flouting cross-legged that is. He had pointed ears, silver skin, orange hair, and was wearing a jesters outfit.

"Well, well, well... lets see, now what is your wish master, you only get one, so choose carefully," the genie said. He then took a look at the boy and frowned. At seeing the boy's scared look he changed expression to a semi genuine smile.

The boy was shocked at the being before him, and somewhat frightened at him. "Wi-wish? What?"

The genie sighed and explained, "listen kid I'm a genie, I grant one wish per customer, you used the ring to summon me. So you are my customer.

Rules:

#1: I can't kill anyone directly by a wish... unless I need to, so that I can grant a wish not related to killing.

#2: I can't resurrect anyone... EVER

#3: No global changes.

#4: I can't tinker with emotions, or minds... except yours that is.

#5: Only hint you'll get from me: be careful what you wish for, I'm bound only to grant the letter of the wish."

The boy looks at the being, and nodded, and opening his mouth he changes his destiny, "I wish... I could have a mother whom loves me."

"Heh, okay kid, lets do it!" and the genie starts his magic... and the house becomes a crater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black screen:

The genie floats onto the screen and nods towards the audience.

"Sorry folks, I thought this might be a good time to explain about the types of genies.

Type 1: literal genies: grants wishes exactly as spoken, no extras, no interpretation unless strictly necessary, and even then asks for clarification.

Type 2: benevolent genies: grants wishes in a way that maximizes the client's happiness. Example, person wishes to be rich, gets large bank account tax free.

Type 3: maleficent genies: twists wishes to make the person miserable. Example, gives person big account, followed by enough taxes to put him in worse financial straits when they become due.

And lastly my type.

Type 4: Mischievous genies: we twist wishes up for kicks, but most of us try and make screwed wishes NOT bad for client. Using the money example I might give him a form of non monetary wealth.

Sorry for the explanation," he finishes, bows, then floats of screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the genie's home/office he placed the boy's soul on a holder as he flips through a book until he finds a page that amuses him. "heh, now my boy, I hope you'll be happy with your new mother." he then stiffens as a new presence appears in his home.

The new being looked like an old man, with a giant book, and all encompassing black robes, even with his hood up, it was obvious he was pissed. "How DARE you Luz! That boy was MINE!"

The now identified Luz looked up, and said, politely, "Fate, I'm under contract, one wish per summoning. I was summoned, unknowing about your claim, and I'm granting the wish, now I'm not unreasonable, we can compromise, and with your help, it might even be more amusing!" he cackled.

The old man sighed and nodded as he pulled up a chair. "What's your plan? And why do you think it can solve the problem of missing destiny?"

"Simple, I plan on reincarnating him, to a good loving mother, with your help, I can have him reincarnated, to be reborn six years ago, this day," came Luz's explanation.

The man nodded, and replied, "and I can direct the headmaster there at the right time, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you'll not interfere?"

"Yup, but no guarantee the new Harry will agree to help."

"I know, free will, but he is the Wizarding worlds only chance, I just hope Harry will gets some training, and agree to help," Fate said softly, and looked at the soul. Using his power he placed a tracer on it, then created an orb with part of his power to let Luz send the soul back. With a last look at the smirking wish granter, he shuddered and left.

"Have a nice life kid, and know I coulda chosen far worse fates," Luz said with a smile, and grabbed the orb of power, and used it along with his own power to send it to be reborn.


End file.
